


Migraines

by Aleja21



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M, Overprotective Jeff, Vomiting, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/pseuds/Aleja21
Summary: Summary: JDM takes care of the reader who has a migraine.





	Migraines

**Author's Note:**

> So I was stuck home with a bad migraine wishing I had someone to take care of me and so once I was feeling better this came to be.
> 
> This story has not been beta’d so any mistakes are mine. Also pls do not post this story anywhere else.

 

  


 

 

* * *

 

 

  


 

“Ugh” you groan as you rest your head on the edge of the toilet bowl. Thankful you had a night light installed in the master bathroom, letting you avoid turning on the bright overhead lights. Rolling to your knees quickly you begin to heave into the toilet again as the next bout of nausea hits.

  


 

As you move back to rest on your heels, you reach out with your left-hand to flush the toilet. Looking up you see Jeff shuffle into the bathroom barefoot his sleep pants slung low on his hips, one hand holding a glass of water and the other running through his disheveled hair.

“Here ya go babe,” he whispers his voice gruff with sleep.

“Thanks” you state taking a small sip from the glass he’s given you.

“A migraine?” He asks making his way over to the medicine cabinet.

“Yeah, …it’s pretty bad….what time is it?’ You ask him.

“Doesn’t matter.” He states coming back with an oral syringe filled with your Promethazine. Handing it to you, “here’s the green stuff for nausea.”

Squirting the medication into the back of your mouth you grimace at the taste. “Ugh that is so gross,” you say before taking another sip of water. “Jeff, what time is it, seriously?”

“Seriously, it doesn’t matter. You haven’t had a migraine this bad in months unless you’ve hidden it from me.”

“None this bad” you confirm with a sigh.

“Well, I called your works sick call line for you. So you’re not going in today. So what else do you need, before I help you back to bed?” He states, his tone not allowing room for argument.

Ignoring his question you just rest your head on the edge of the toilet. Closing your eyes, you start taking slow deep breaths trying to will away the nausea, the throbbing pressure behind your eyes, ears and the base of your skull. Sitting this way you barely register Jeff moving around the bathroom that is until he places a cool damp washcloth at the base of your skull and another across your forehead.

“Thanks, handsome,” you whimper. Gradually you open your eyes, “do you think you can give me my Toradol shot?” Gingerly you struggle to get up from the floor.

“Sure I can do that” he replies as you move to a standing position. 

Jeff reaches back into the medicine cabinet pulling out a small vial of medication, a syringe, needle, band-aid and several alcohol swabs. He makes quick work of prepping the injection and placing everything on the vanity counter next to the sink.

He washes and dries his hands before turning to you and with a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye he says, “Alright, drop trou babe.”

With painful effort you roll your eyes at him, “really?” you ask him in disbelief.

“Babe, I always want ya to lose your pants when we’re at home, though I will admit I prefer when you’re not sick.”

With a sigh, you lean against the vanity as you pull down your boxers exposing your right hip and ass cheek. Jeff comes closer and feels for the area where he needs to inject before cleaning it with an alcohol swab. Picking up the syringe he then goes to inject the medication, “quick burn.”

A grimace crosses your face when you feel the pinch from the needle and then a warm burning sensation radiates across your skin at the injection site as the medication gets pushed into your body. 

“Pretty sure this isn’t what you had in mind when you married me.” You say as trying to add some levity to the situation as he puts the empty syringe on the counter and places the band-aid on the injection site.

“I realize I’m the old man in this relationship, but if memory serves ‘in sickness and in health’ was part of our vows. So what if that means I have to give ya the occasional shot in the ass. He cleans up the vanity placing the syringe in the portable sharps container you keep in the vanity cupboard under the sink.

“Guess I’ll make a nurse outta you yet.” You can’t help but sass as you pull up your boxers and shuffle back into the master bedroom, crawling in on your side of the bed and pulling the blankets around your shoulders, up under your chin. Looking up you see Jeff bring over the large mop bucket that you keep in the upstairs utility closet and place it on the floor at the head end on your side of the bed.

“Thanks, handsome.”

“No problem,” he states crawling into the bed, under the covers behind you spooning his body to yours. One of his arms drawing a soothing pattern on your skin as lay together both of you drifting off to sleep.

  


 

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to be added to my tag list just let me know.


End file.
